I Will Forget You
by Agam Ashley
Summary: Sebenarnya ini salah siapa? Hinata yang membosankan atau Naruto yang terlalu egois?/ gaje/sadar banyak tipo, akhirnya aku perbaiki sana-sini./Enjoy


Disclamer by: Masashi Kishimoto

but this story is mine.

•#@@@#•

Warning!: typos, OOC, EYD tidak baku dan tema pasaran, AU.

@••@

@••@

@••@

Happy Reading!!!

@••@

@••@

@••@

@••@

@••@

@••@

Kadang kita harus hidup dalam kenyataan pahit dan hanya bisa bermimpi. Namun kita tetap bisa bahagia.

#*#

#*#

Hinata menunduk dalam. Tak berani sedikitpun untuk menatap mata elang milik Naruto.

"Ka-kamu… Sedang berguraukan, Naruto-kun?"

"Tatap mataku jika kamu meragukanku." Ucap Naruto dingin. Hinata terpejam erat seraya menggeleng lemah. "Apa aku harus mengulangi ucapanku tadi?"

Hinata membalikkan badan. Menyembunyikan wajah piasnya.

"Aku ingin putus."

Hinata menggenggam kerang digenggaman dengan menahan airmatanya tumpah. Dia takut hal ini terjadi tetapi malah kejadian menyedihkan seperti ini menimpanya.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi untuk membalas perasaanmu."

Hinata terdiam. Rasa ini seperti jantungnya mati rasa. Dia membalikkan badan. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa kekasih yang paling dia kasihi itu hanya asal bicara.

Lihat badan kaku itu. Tatapan beku itu. Bibir datar itu. Hinata menangis dalam diam tetapi masih menatap Naruto. Kenapa penolakan ini membuat Hinata seperti dipermalukan sekaligus dihancurkan? Mengapa Naruto seolah…

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kamu bicara seolah-olah aku hanya orang yang perlu dikasihani?"

"Karena kamu memang kukasihani sejak pertama aku menembakmu hubungan ini hanya omong kosong."

"Apa—"

"Apa aku salah?"

Hinata merasa air matanya semakin tak terkontrol. Gadis itu menggeleng lemah. Kerang yang ada di genggamannya ia usap perlahan. "Hingga akhir pun aku tidak punya hak untuk menghalangi kamu."

"Bagus jika kamu tahu diri."

Hinata terisak kecil, "Maukah kamu mengabulkan permintaanku. Satu saja." Ucap Hinata dengan suara serak. Naruto memandang bayang menyedihkan Hinata.

"Katakan,"

"Satu minggu…" kata Hinata, berusaha keras untuk mampu menatap Naruto. "… Izinkan aku untuk merasakan kehangatanmu. Seminggu saja. Setelah itu aku akan menganggap bahwa hubungan ini hanya omong kosong. Seperti yang kamu ucapkan."

Naruto terdiam. Hinata terlihat mengusap kerang itu.

"… Aku hanya ingin kamu mau memberiku senyuman, perhatian dan kencan seperti biasa. Kumohon berpura-puralah untukku. Seminggu saja."

Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli, "Hanya seminggu, kan? Tak masalah."

Naruto meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di pantai itu. Hinata terduduk bersandar dibawah naungan nyiur. Ia menangis sesegukan. Betapa ia menahan tangisnya sejak tadi. Meledak memecah tengkoraknya. Tangisannya tertelan deru ombak dan gesekan daun kelapa. Dia menikmati tangisannya.

 _"Aku benci hal ini. Kenapa kau bawa benda menjijikkan seperti ini?!"_

 _"Biasa saja. Ini hanya hang out. Bukan kencan romantis. Aku tidak suka cengiran anehmu."_

 _"Tentu saja aku suka Lusi."_

 _"Jika kamu tidak suka, Akhiri saja hubungan ini!"_

 _"Aku sudah tidak tahan."_

Hinata memeluk lututnya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Luka yang mengering itu mulai menganga lagi. Kini ia hanya bisa menggenggam erat kerangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu… Tetapi kenapa harus sesakit ini…?"

@@@

@@@

@@@

Hinata menatap Naruto yang berjalan hampir melewatinya, "Naruto!" sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Naruto melirik, inginnya mengacuhkan gadis itu tapi—

 _"… Aku hanya ingin kamu mau memberiku senyuman, perhatian dan kencan seperti biasa. Kumohon berpura-puralah untukku. Seminggu saja."_

Naruto menghela napas berat, "Hai." Naruto meringis paksa lalu melengos. Hinata menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Ternyata tidak semenyenangkan itu, ya, jika menyuruh Naruto berpura-pura. Hinata mengusap kerangnya lagi. Kumohon… bertahanlah hingga enam hari terakhir…

@@@

@@@

@@@

'Sudah makan?'

"Hm… Iya, setelah menyelesaikan ketikanku ini."

'Jangan lembur terlalu sering. Walau itu hanya tugasmu, kamu juga perlu istirahat.'

"Hmm…"

'… Besok hari libur nasional. Let's catch up tomorrow!'

Naruto terdiam agak lama. Ingin ia menolak tapi—

 _"… Aku hanya ingin kamu mau memberiku senyuman, perhatian dan kencan seperti biasa. Kumohon berpura-puralah untukku. Seminggu saja."_

"Hmm… Why the hell not, huh?" Naruto menyeringai meremehkan. Suara tawa kecil terdengar.

'Kamu terdengar maskulin saat berbahasa inggris. How about beach at night?'

"Aku selalu unggul dalam kosakata gaul seperti itu. I'd lovely too."

Tawa Hinata semakin terdengar renyah, 'See ya then.'

"Hm…"

@@@

@@@

@@@

Naruto hanya duduk sambil menatap langit gelap pantai. Sebenarnya ia ingin protes. Apa, sih menariknya pantai dimalam hari? Kenapa tidak saat momen sunrise atau sunset saja? Dan kenapa hanya diam seperti ini? Hinata hanya terpejam. Naruto menghela napas berat. Ini sangat membosankan.

"Hei!" suara Naruto membuat Hinata membuka mata dan menoleh. "Apa bagusnya pantai ini dimalam hari? Di sini remang-remang dan hanya ada beberapa warung makan."

Hinata tersenyum miring, "Sebenarnya baru pertama ini aku berada di pantai malam hari. Aku sebenarnya ingin mencoba ini sendiri tapi aku takut di pantai sendirian dimalam hari."

Naruto memutar bola mata malas. Tatapannya bergulir kea rah kerang yang ada di genggaman Hinata, "Kenapa kerang itu selalu kamu genggam?"

Hinata ikut menatap kerang yang ia genggam, "Oh, ini? Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa tenang saat membawanya. Jika aku ingin berdamai dengan hatiku, aku akan menggenggam kerang ini kuat-kuat dan jika aku ingin menenangkan hatiku, aku akan mengusapnya. Tapi…"

Naruto menunggu ucapan menggantung milik Hinata. "Tapi apa?"

Hinata menatap raut penasaran Naruto. Pria itu memang mudah penasaran.

"… Ada waktunya aku akan menghancurkan kerang ini saat aku ingin move on dari kamu nanti." Lanjut Hinata dengan ekspresi konyol. Naruto merasa ucapan Hinata itu hanya ucapan sok puitis yang memuakkan.

@@@

@@@

@@@

Hari-hari berlalu dengan biasa. Naruto berjalan santai di koridor universitasnya yang masih sangat sepi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat irish tajamnya menangkap sosok gadis yang sedang duduk melamun. Tatapannya kosong tanpa fokus. Wajah sembab itu terlihat menyedihkan. Dan bahu mungil yang dia miliki terlalu rapuh. Sejenak, menghela napas berat, sejenak lagi terpejam. Kerang yang ada digenggaman Hinata diusap-usap pelan. Hinata. Ya, Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan raut datar.

Pria itu mendekati Hinata hingga berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Agak lama Hinata tak menyadari, namun saat berkedip pelan, Hinata mendongak dan terkesiap.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Sedang apa kamu disini?"

"A-aku hanya duduk."

"Semua orang tau kamu duduk. Maksudku, untuk apa kamu ada di sini?"

"A-aku hanya ingin di sini. Sendirian."

"Jadi kehadiranku ini mengganggumu?"

"Ti-tidak… Bukan begitu… Aku hanya tidak ingin kamu memandangku dengan tatapan menyedihkan. I-ini hanya masalah kecil yang ti-tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Naruto-kun. Ja-jadi aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri—"

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata agar gadis itu berdiri.

"Na-Naruto-kun… A-aku akan pergi dari sini tapi aku ingin duduk sebentar. A-aku masih belum tenang. Ku-kumohon bersabarlah—"

GYUUT

Hinata terbelalak. Naruto merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bersabar. Katakan apa yang ingin kamu ungkapkan."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Jangan banyak protes. Kamu mau menyia-nyiakan kemurahan hatiku?" potong Naruto sedikit lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. Hinata seperti tenggelam karena hanya setinggi dada pria itu. Hinata merasa napasnya berubah cepat. Tapi kemudian serasa tersenggal.

Tes

"Hiks…" Hinata menangis tanpa sadar. Akhirnya gadis itu membalas rengkuhan Naruto tak kalah erat. Menumpahkan emosinya begitu saja dan meredam tangisnya dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke sweater jingga milik Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa diam. Tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Baru kali ini Hinata menangis dengan memeluknya.

"Aku tidak mau seperti orang tuaku… mereka sering bertengkar… mereka marah-marah dan saling membentak… melempar barang… Mereka bercerai… hiks! Aku takut… ini sangat menyakitkan… hiks! Semuanya berakhir… aku sangat takut… jika berakhir sama seperti mereka—hiks! Aku takut, Naruto… aku sangat takut… Ini benar-benar menyakitkan…. Aku tidak tahu lagi… Aku takut… aku takut… aku tidak mau seperti mereka… hiks! Aku iri pada teman-teman yang memiliki orang tua perhatian dan hangat… aku ingin melihat orang tuaku saling mencintai…. Hiks!"

Naruto mengelus rambut Hinata lembut.

"Aku ingin mempercayai cinta tapi kenapa dia mengingkari kepercayaanku? Hiks! Aku hanya ingin bahagia… aku ingin rumah yang ada kasih sayang… tidak kaya juga tak apa… hiks! Aku takut… mimpiku direnggut lagi…" Hinata terdiam tiba-tiba.

Naruto sedikit heran saat Hinata mengurai pelukan mereka. Hinata terlihat menatap kerang tersebut dengan tatapan kosong.

"Naruto-kun… kamu tahu? Kerang ini katanya kerang merupakan simbol kekuatan cinta yang kokoh… Utuh dan… abadi… tapi—"

Hinata menunduk dalam,

"Kenapa aku tidak merasakan itu?! Hiks! Kenapa kesialan selalu saja menghampiriku?! Omong kosong!!! Takhayul konyol!"

Hinata melempar jauh kerang itu membuat Naruto terkejut, "Hinata! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

Hinata terpejam lalu menghela napas, "Pergilah. Perjanjian kita sudah selesai. Kita sudah putus."

"Bukankah masih ada dua hari lagi?!"

"Apa aku harus mengulangi ucapanku kemarin malam?"

Naruto tercekat.

 _"Apa aku harus mengulangi ucapanku tadi?"_

"Tapi, Hinata…"

"… Ada waktunya aku akan menghancurkan kerang ini saat aku ingin move on dari kamu nanti." Hinata menatap tajam Naruto, "Dan sekaranglah waktunya."

 _"Aku ingin putus."_

"Kamu tidak menghancurkannya. Kamu hanya melemparkannya—"

"Bukankah sama saja? Aku sudah melukai perasaan kerang karena sudah membuangnya, hatinya pasti sudah hancur."

 _"Aku tidak bisa lagi untuk membalas perasaanmu."_

"Katamu—"

"OMONG KOSONG TENTANG APA YANG KUKATAKAN!!! Kamu hanya kasihan denganku! Tidak lebih!" teriak Hinata. Naruto terkesiap.

 _"Karena kamu memang kukasihani sejak pertama aku menembakmu hubungan ini hanya omong kosong."_

Naruto menggeleng.

"Apa aku salah?" tanya Hinata dingin. Aura itu benar-benar menusuk Naruto.

"Apa aku salah?"

"Hinata… Jangan seperti ini…"

"Hinata Hinata Hinata!!! Kamu menyebut namaku seperti itu?! Kamu selama ini tidak pernah memanggil namaku!!!"

Kenapa keadaannya jadi terbalik begini? Harusnya Hinata yang memelas pada Naruto. Harusnya Naruto yang membentak Hinata. Ada apa ini?!

"Kita putus. Dan bersenang-senanglah. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kupercaya. Semuanya." Hinata terpejam lalu membuka mata. "Aku tidak akan mencari perhatianmu lagi. Aku sangat benci."

 _"Aku sangat benci"_

 _"Aku tidak suka…"_

 _"Aku jengkel padamu!"_

Naruto mengernyit. Kenapa sangat menyakitkan saat mendengarnya? Hinata hanya mengucapkannya satu kali tapi kenapa rasanya seperti dibanting?

"Aku minta maaf tiba-tiba membentakmu tapi aku benar-benar sudah muak dengan kepura-puraanmu. Maafkan aku yang membuatmu bingung." Tatapan Hinata melembut melihat raut Naruto yang sulit diartikan. "Aku hanya berniat untuk membuatmu tak ada beban lagi."

Naruto menggeleng.

 _"Kamu itu beban!"_

 _"Kenapa kamu bersikap manja seperti itu?"_

 _"Selalu saja merepotkan!"_

"Kita putus baik-baik,… Aku tidak akan ketus padamu… Maaf tadi aku hanya terbawa emosi. Untuk seterusnya, kamu harus bersenang-senang. Ya?"

Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat, "… Ya…"

Hinata tersenyum, "Senang bertemu denganmu. Sampai jumpa."

Hinata membungkuk sedikit lalu berjalan menjauhi Naruto. Kenapa rasanya seperti akan berpisah lama? Naruto duduk di bangku tersebut. Kenapa gadis itu mempermainkan perasaannya seperti ini? Habis manis sepah dibuang, eh? Naruto mendengus. Naruto beranjak. Ada baiknya dia menenangkan diri dengan secangkir cappuchino.

@@@

@@@

@@@

 _Kaulah pria yang ingin kudekap bahkan walau tolakan yang kuterima_ _Sikap acuhmu. Wajah berpalingmu. Mata bekumu._

 _Aku ingin merengkuhnya._

 _Segala yang kau miliki._

 _Meski perih sekali._

 _Masih kuingat rasa hangat yang terselip disela-sela jari ini._

 _Kaulah kebahagiaan yang Tuhan beri untukku_

 _Aku ingin menatapmu_

 _Mematri gurat wajah nan menawan_

 _Menyimpannya di benak dan memoriku meski terasa penuh_

 _Kaulah ganjil yang menggenapkanku_

 _Kaulah manusia yang ingin kuajak hidup satu atap_

 _Bersama merajut kasih dalam bangunan mungil nan nyaman._

 _Milik aku dan kamu._

 _Milik kita berdua._

 _The End_


End file.
